Chapter 190
|image = Noblesse_ch190_p22.jpg |Release Date = 21 June 2011 |Chapter = 190 |Volume = 03 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 189 |Next Chapter = Chapter 191}}Rajak finds it really hard to cope with Frankenstein, who is, on the other hand, staggering hard to tame his vicious weapon avoiding everyone's notice. Rael is left to wonder how come his brother is losing to someone like Frankenstein and conjectures that it is because Kartas is incomplete for the presence of Grandia. Simultaneously, the two captives: Gejutel and Seira are brought to the Lord in the shrine as per order. The Lord questions Seira why she has assisted Gejutel even though he is accused as a traitor. She lets the young clan leader know that Gejutel has been serving the one responsible for all the chaos both in past and present; the past actions which also include the murder of Seira's parents. The Lord then recalls that in the past, the six and her father were close to orders. She concludes that all of the facts lead to Gejutel being complicit in Seira's father's death. Despite trying to turn Seira against Gejutel, the Lord fails to do so. Seira replies that she still wants to save Gejutel which leaves the Lord deciding to force her into eternal sleep as well as Gejutel. At this, Gejutel lets out a laughter and even comments the Lord of being unlikely long-winded which is a contrast to his usual reserved demeanor. He knows that the Lord has never wanted to force Seira to an eternal sleep. But knowing that he has already been sentenced to death, he continues to talk freely about what he thinks. He chides her for bringing him within the previous Lord's sacred shrine whether it is to make him confess his sins or because of the affection they share. But this sentimentality of hers is what made the traitor clan-leaders think that she is not suitable to be the Lord. This makes the other clan-leaders outraged in disbelief. The Lord says that he won't have to wait long for eternal slumber as she will force the one he serves along with him. Gejutel judges this as a wrong decision for the two she has sent can never capture him alive. He reminds her of the person who has always been by the side of the wanted one and that the follower must be overcome first. He further says that Rajak and Karias will only be enough to face that guy. Even though the other clan-leaders think that he is underrating them but Gejutel continues. Long ago, there was a disturbance in the world and the previous Lord sent two of his most capable men: the leaders of Landegre Clan and Kertia Clan to capture a mere human. If it was to kill him, one leader would have sufficed but to bring him alive, two clan leaders were sent. That person is someone who is human, yet has the power rivaling that of a clan-leader; he is the sole human the previous Lord chose to acknowledge; he is Frankenstein. According to Gejutel, it is he alone who deserves that level of regard. Category:Chapters